Cheese Crew Wikia
Find out more about the Cheese Crew.Find out if Chloe, Lilly and Isabella save the world. The Cheese Crew We are a group of heroes and detectives who want to save the day. Our names are Chloe, Lilly and Isabella. We cannot wait to see if you join our group. We also have a special identity card with "personal information". It is also so weird that we also have a master that is greater than all of us combined!!!!!!! The Main Crew The main members in this crew are Chloe, Lilly, and Isabella. Chloe Chloe is also known as Bhavana M. She is the leader of the group, the Cheese Crew. She starts a band called "Let's Go Cheese". In the band she is the lead singer and she is brave and courageous. I as a writer will surely say that Chloe will lead us to the right path. Her nickname is "The Cheese". Now that I have represented her I will go on to Lilly. Lilly Lilly is also known as Aditi K. She is smart, and like to experience different stuff. She helps the majority on solving mysteries. For her cover story, she plays the drums to keep the beat. She plays for the same band as Chloe. She loves technology. Now it is time for Isabella. Isabella Isabella’s real name is Keerthana M. She plays piano with many different instruments for her cover story. And for you people pondering yes in the same band. She loves to be in a bad attitude for every 5 minutes. Joining Members Audrey Audrey's real name is Sahasra S. She also plays for our band. The instrument she plays is the bass guitar and it sounds really good, just as the other instruments. She will be borrowing powers from Lilly. She always carries a smile on her face. Sidney Sidney is also known as Meghana B. She plays the clarinet for our band. She will borrow powers from Chloe. She has an attitude that is happy and medium at the same time. Christina Christina's real name is Sriya R. She plays the flute for our band. She too will be borrowing powers from Chloe. Her attitude is like Sidney's. Hope Hope's real name is Arsula R. For the band, she plays the trumpet. She will be borrowing powers from Lilly. Her attitude is kind of like Bubbles', joy like and extremely happy. Abby Abby's real name is Subi S. For the band, she plays the piccolo. She will be borrowing powers from Lilly. Her attitude is like Blossom's and she is also calm and nice. Ariella Ariella's real name is Rebekah M. She plays the cello for the band and borrows powers from Lilly. She has a personality is basically sort of like Audrey's, never showing off a frown on her face. She is also referenced to Bubbles just like a lot of the members. Blossom Blossom is also known as Harshitha C. in the real world. For entertainment, she plays the violin in the band and she will be borrowing some powers from Chloe as her special powers. For the majority, she has a happy and positive attitude which is good just like the others in the crew. Cleo Cleo's real name is Aliya M. out of Cheese Crew. She also plays the role as the flute player along with Cristina (Sriya R.). She is also borrowing powers from Chloe and she is mostly a kind and responsible girl and her personality is kind of like Blossom's from the Powerpuff Girls. Powers Yes, we all have unique powers to our character. We are the only ones who have the powers. Only we 3. If you join our unique group, I'm sorry but you will only have the powers we all have in common: Flight and breathing in space and in water. But you will be likely to borrow some of our powers and return them back to us. A table for our 3 main members will be shown clearly below Cchloe ���� (talk) 17:11, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Characters